1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heating enclosure for producing thermoformed plastic shanks, particularly for producing prostheses.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to thermoform a plastic sheet by clamping it in a frame or the like and subjecting it to hot air in a heating enclosure. Thermoformed prosthesis shanks, for example, are produced in this manner.
It has been found that during the thermoforming process, after the plastic sheet has started to soften, a material accumulation occurs in the lower tip region of the shank due to the effect of gravity. This accumulation results in the thermoformed prosthesis shank having an uneven wall thicknesses, with the wall in the upper edge region being thinnest.